Eldritch
Eldritch are a race of scientists, philosophers and thinkers. They're the most technologically advanced race in The Mortal Realm. For untold eons they have lived within the sanctuary of their enormous citadels, free from the dangers of the world by strange contraptions and powerful sorceries. The Eldritch do not believe in violence, and see anyone who directly employ physical violence as lesser beings. This is not so out of kindness or a sense of morality, but rather because the Eldritch consider themselves so mentally superior that they should never need to solve a situation using violence in the first place. Appearance Eldritch are fairly average in size, although often quite lean. Their skin is tends towards a grayish, ashen tone, and their ears slightly pointed. Male Eldritch traditionally shave their heads, but this varies from place to place. Both male and female Eldritch typically dress in loose sets of robes, and many have adopted the Woad. Various jewelry is also common to both genders, the intricacy and materials of which serve as signifiers of wealth and influence. Culture Eldritch have powerful minds and skilled hands. In the early days, they were builders and craftsmen, and due to how quickly they learnt to make walls and armor, they did not have the same need for physical ability as the other races. As such, all their time spent mostly secluded from the dangerous wilderness allowed them the time to hone their mental abilities, and advance their society at an impressive pace. Today, Eldritch still play an important role amidst the other races, as their cities serve as the gathering point for virtually all trade and commerce. Although run by the Eldritch, their cities are melting pots where other races and cultures are allowed to partake, assuming they keep the peace. The Eldritch themselves believe that all of the world is inherently rational, and that it's their lot in life to explore the horizons of the mind. Although this leads to a peaceful and enlightened existence, it comes with its own share of troubles. Firstly, Eldritch are inherently suspicious and judgmental of all other races. Even though they allow them into their cities, Eldritch hosts watch their guests carefully at all times. Someone who makes friends with an Eldritch may find that even after years of bonding, they are questioned and treated with suspicion at every twist and turn. Secondly, Eldritch love to argue for the sake of argument, something the other races rarely approve of. Someone may try to buy an item from an Eldritch merchant, only for the merchant to ask why they want the item, how they suppose the item would be put to use, how they would theoretically use the item in an unexpected situation, and how unpredictable and chaotic life is. Eldritch often live well over a hundred cycles, and so it is not at all odd for them to spend three hours arguing semantics. It is exceedingly rare for Eldritch to use any kind of physical force. However, their economic and mental exchange with other races demands there be someone to keep the peace. It is for this purpose, and this purpose only, that Eldritch hire Laochran mercenaries. The Eldritch see this as a necessary evil - were it not for the need for enforcers, the Laochran race would have no place in Eldritch cities. Their culture of non-violence is built on the idea that, being mentally superior, an Eldritch ought not to stoop to the levels of lesser races. In practice they are far from pacifistic, preferring to orchestrate others to do violence in their name rather than partake for themselves. Those Eldritch who display any form of physical violence are mocked and shunned, quickly losing their place in society. Naming Conventions Most Eldritch are named after concepts or abstract ideas, and there is no distinction between male and female names. Some example names are Tide, Hail, Flux, and Temperance. Gallery Eldritch2.jpg Nova.jpg download (1).jpg wizard__s_lamentations_by_rhineville.jpg Category:Races